Him, Her and Us
by kayla2317
Summary: Kay has fallen for tall dark and mysterious Mori. When the other Host memebers try to help her they all start to fall for her. What will she do when they all tell her?
1. Chapter 1 Mori-Sama

A girl walking into the music room. At first no one noticed her, do to her small size. They only looked at her when we managed to trip and knock into a chair. It fell to the floor as she fell over it.

"Ow..."

"Are you ok princess?" Asked Tamaki as he held out his hand. When she saw Tamaki's hand she pushed herself away afraid.

"P-please don't hurt me!" I covered her face trying.

"Good job boss!" Hikaru said with his twin brother Kairu, "Hey it's ok...we wont hurt you."

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I didn't stop moving away.

"Hey!" Tamaki said tapping his fist to his hand, "Maybe Mori-simpie can help!" Mori looked over, this girl was beautiful. Mori said something to Honey. Honey jumped down and walked over to her.

"It's ok, they don't hurt...I wont let them hurt you." Honey held out his hand, "Come have cake with me, please?" He smiled at me. I didn't know whatelse to do, I took his hand. We walked over to a table and sat down.

"I'm Honey! That's Mori! He wont let anything happen to me, or anyone he loves. Mori will you look after her?" Mori looked at me and nodded. Honey got up and ran off. I got down to find him but I was surrounded with others. They all said they wouldn't hurt me, who they were. They kept getting closer and closer, I was shaking.

"MORI-SIMPIE!" I cried, just as soon as it was said I was in his arms. He looked at the others, who backed away.

"Are you ok?" He asked with soft eyes, I nodded. His dark hair and eyes, I thought he'd be this bad guy. He seems very sweet; maybe we could be friends?

"T-thank you Mori-simpie...I'm Kay." I looked up at him.

"Kay-chan." A small smile rolled acrossed his face. Honey walked in holding this small bunny.

"Mori, what happened?"

"They scared her..."

"Oh poor girl!" Honey sat down when Mori and I sat down. Honey held out his bunny, "This is Usa-chan, did I get your name?"

"M-my name is Kay..."

"Hi Kay-chan!" Honey said sitting back in his chair. That tall blonde boy brought Honey some cake, "Thank you Tama-chan! Kay-chan, this is Tama-chan!"

"Hello Kay-chan, I am Tamaki." He said bowing, "Sorry if I scared you earlier."

"H-hi..." I looked down. Mori put his hand on my head, I knew it would be ok, "I'm s-sorry if I interupted s-something."

"No not at all!" He smiled, "No need to be afraid, no one here will hurt you." He went to touch me and I flinched. Mori's hand pulled me closer and Tamaki nodded and walked away. Just as soon as he left those weird twins came. Panic set in and I started to shake; Mori pulled me into him lap. I felt safer there than anywhere. I looked up at Honey who smiled.

"Hello you!"

"Looks like you've-"

"Made some new-"

"Friends! Mori and-"

"Honey are great-"

"Friends, we-"

"Promise!" They both said this. I was afraid, they went back and forth in one sentance. I looked at Mori and covered my face.

"Not now you guys..." He didn't say very much, but everyone knew not to upset him either. I looked up at him and smiled. He was sweet, I really liked him. I looked at Honey-sama and worried that he would be the only one Mori would ever cared about.

"T-thank you Mori-sama..." I huged him tight. He wrapped my arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you!" Mori whispered in my ear. I blushed and couldn't help but feel safe. I break our hug when Honey pulled on my shirt.

"Yes Honey-sama?"

"Want some cake?"

"Do you want some cake Mori-sama?"

"Of course Kay-kun." He smiled and looked at Honey, "We would like some cake, please."

"YAAAAAA!" Honey ran and to grab some cake. The others disappered, so only Mori and I were alone. I sat on his lap and looked at him.

"Mori-sama?" I looked at him and blushed.

"My Kay-kun!" He wrapped him arms around me as I felt myself turn reder. He got closer to me and kissed my cheek. I kissed his cheek, he grabbed me and pulled me close and kissed me passionately. Our kiss seemed like it lasted forever, till we were covered in cake and Honey-sama was on the floor. Mori-sama jumped up holding me and picked up Honey-sama.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya...I'm sorry!" Honey said as I licked some cake off my hand. I smiled at him to say it was ok. Mori looked at me and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Tamaki-Chan?

As I walked through the hall I did my best to avoid touching anyone. I was so afraid that if I bumpped into someone alone I was going to be hit. Though that is way I came to Ouran High Scool. To get away from being hit; I staied against the wall. When a lot of childs came fro one way I paniced. I was pushed with all the other kids. All of a sudden I was in a room with a lot of other kids. I went to leave and some grabbed me.

"Stay here dear! Go to that line and wait for your turn!" she said pushing me. I looked around for someone I knew then all of a sudden Tamaki grabbed my arm.

"There you are! Come on, WE have someone specail check us out!" He walked me to a room were the other host members were. When they got really close to see if I was ok I once again paniced.

"MORI-SIMPIE!" I yelled when Mori picked me up and walked over to Hunny.

"You ok Kay-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Y-yes thank you Mori and Hunny-simpie..." I said, we were all checked out for some reason or another. After we were done Tamaki took my hand and lead me to my class. I looked around so that tomorrow I wouldn't have to have him show me. He looked down at me with a smile. I caught him at the coner of my eye and blushed. I wasn't use to all the love everyone was showing me. When we made it to my class, he said he was across the hall if I needed anything. I nodded and went to walk in. He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek and walked away. I looked down and walked in. A girl saw me and waved me over. I sat next to her, she just staired at me. When I looked at her is when she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sarah! You're new here? You're friends with Tama-simpie? He's a good guy! What's your name? How old are you? When did you get here?"

"Um...I-I'm new here, today is my first day. Tama-chan is a friend of mine...ummm I'm Kay. I'm 17 years old and ya..." I said blushing a bit.

"Kay-simpie!" She nodded. I wasn't sure about this girl, she seemed off. I didn't really care though. The only thing on my mind was Tamaki. He had kissed my cheek before he left. Mori did the same thing when we first met. Maybe that is something they do here. Kiss someone when they leave or something...Mori didn't leave after he kissed me though. I'm not sure, where I'm from we don't kiss people we don't know. Maybe it was different here; though I'm not to far from home. Far enough I guess, I have to figure it out so I don't look rude or anything.


	3. Chapter 3 one half twin Hikaru

As I walked the halls of Ouran I tried to find a face I knew. I thought I was see Tamaki, Mori or Honny. I looked at a flyer on the wall.

_**COME ONE COME ALL**_

_**Ouran is having their Holloween dance coming up this weekend!**_

_**Take your friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, brothers, sisters!**_

_**EVERYONE AND ANYONE**_

_**The only requierment is you MUST be with a student at the highschool!**_

"Hey you!" A vocie said from behind me; making me jump. I turned to find the twins smiling at me.

"Hello boys..." I tried to get around them.

"Don't be like that!"

"We wont hurt you!"

"Ya we just want to talk!"

"We promise nothing bad will happen!"

"P-please..."

"Would it be better if one-"

"Of us left?" they said finishing eachothers sentance. I backed away; I didn't care for them. They scared me a lot.

"I'm going to go! Good-bye beautiful!" as one walked away.

"I'm Hikaru!" He said putting out his hand. I slowly reached for his hand and he kissed it. I blushed pulling my hand away. No one ever did that to me; just like before I got here no one kissed me. I looked at him; though he was cute I like Mori-sama better. I couldn't wait till after school so I could be with him. "Coming to lunch?"

"No thank you..."

"Do you eat?!"

"I'm new, it's not my place to eat with everyone else..."

"Don't worry about it. No one cares, and if they do the Host Club will take care of it. After all you are with us now!"

"Ya..."

"Does it scare you when I'm with my brother?"

"Kinda..." I didn't want to sound rude but I didn't want to lie to him.

"It's because we finish eachothers thoughts?"

"Ya..."

"Well when all you have is eachother all your life. You learn a lot about eachother. Till we met Tamaki-sama we never talked to very many people. We use to be very mean and to ourselfs. When Tamaki-sama broke us out of our shell we became all about everyone."

"Tamaki..."

"It will only be a matter of time before you'll break out of your shell! Come here." He took my hand and sat me down. He looked at me trying to figure me out. I kept looking down, I hated making eye contact with anyone.

"Y-yes?"

"If I ask you questions will you answer them truthfully?"

"S-sure..."

"Why are you here?"

"To get away from home..."

"What do you think of the Host Club?"

"It's cute, everyone is like one big family."

"Would you like to join us?"

"To have the family I always wanted...I mean sure!"

"What do you mean 'the family i always wanted'?"

"Well growing up I never really had a family. None worth talking about to people at least. I learn when to talk and when not to. How much people wanted to hear and what they didn't. What I could and couldn't say to people. Everything I did or say was planed out, if it wasn't said that way than things happened..."

"Things?"

"Forgive me, I do not wish to talk about this..."

"Ok." He pulled me over to him. I could feel him breathing, his heart beat. I looked at him as he smiled at me.

"Maybe I could get use to you and Kuaru..."

"Maybe..." He let go as his face turned red a little. I looked out the window to a dark sky. I jumped up, as he looked at me. "You ok?"

"Y-ya I just have to go!" I ran. I couldn't stop, I could see the rain and lightning outside as I ran. I just kept running; I didn't want to stop. Not as long as someone could see me upset and afraid. I ran outside for some reason I couldn't find. I rain to an old church where I would go when my parents wouldn't work out. If they ever got loud, or started to punch anything. This was the best place to get away from everything. I crawled under the table thing in the front. I heard my name being called by Hikaru. I wasn't going to say anything. I was cold, wet, afraid and didn't want anyone to see me like this. I heard footsteps come closer to me and I looked up seeing him.

"Hey..."

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine..." He bent down to see me better, "Are you?"

"Ya I'm fi-" I covered my head when I saw the lighting. I knew thunder wasn't far, "AHH!"

"Hm?" He looked at me when we heard the thunder. He put his arms around me and held me close, "I wont let you be afraid of this alone anymore!"

"H-hikaru..." I said before he covered my ears and kissed me. As his lips met mine I forgot about the thunder. I when I heard it I would finch for a bit but as long as Hikaru was near me I wasn't afraid. I hope this feeling would last forever!


	4. Chapter 4 Good-Bye Isn't Forever

Mori pushed everyone aside. As the twin tied up the two people. I looked at Mori who was shaking.

"I'm so sorry...I should have paid more attance..."

"It's ok...I'll be fine I promise..." Honny said between painful grunts.

"Honny-sama please stay up! Tamaki called for help!"

"I'm sorry Kay-chan...I'm really sleepy..."

"Honny-sama please!" I cried. Mori held onto Honny till EMS came. Mori rode with Honny to the hospital. The rest of us took a cab to the hospital. It was different for them to take on but if it got the to Honny they didn't care. We ran through the halls trying to find Mori. I stoped putting my arm out to stop the others. They slide till they each grabbed eachothers arms and mine. We walked to Mori; his head was down.

"How is he Mori-sama?" Tamaki asked

"Fine..."

"Mori-sama...I-I'm sorry..." I said looking away. He didn't even look at me.

"Everyone is..."

"Mori-sama!" The twins said.

"I'm leaving when Honny is out of here."

"WHAT?!" We all said looking at him.

"I'm not good enough to protect Honny; so I will leave till I am!"

"You can't leave with Honny!"

"He'll be-"

"Heartbroken!"

"Honny will be fine..."

"Mori-simpie!"

"I must..."

"But!" I said tearing up. He stood up and looked at me.

"I don't like you! I thought you needed a friend! That's what friends here do! I think you're anoying!"

"Mori-simpie..."

"MORI-SAMA!" The others yelled.

"You don't feel that way...you're saying that so I'll let you go without a fight...if you have to go, I wont stop you..."

"Kay-kun good-bye isn't forever...I'll be back. I promise I'll be back and able to protect Honny and you!"

"Mori..."

"We'll look after her sama!" The twins said together.

"As will I Mori-sama!"

"See, everything will be taken care of...we'll look after Honny-sama while you're gone..." I said.

A few days after Honny came back Mori was packing. We all got ready to take him to the airport. The whole ride there was quite; that all changed when we got to the airport.

"Here Mori!" Honny said handing Mori a box.

"Thank you Honny..."

"This is from us Mori-sama!" The twins handed him a jacket.

"Here Mori-sama, for your trip!" Tamaki handed him a bag full of food I'm sure.

"Thank you guys..." He said than he looked at me who was crying.

"I-I-I don't have any gifts...j-just come back soon ok?" I said trying to hide the fact I was crying. Mori lifted my chin and I saw no one around us. He smiled at me sweetly.

"I will be back a soon as I can..." He said and kissed me. I grabbed his shirt pulling him close to me.

"I wish you didn't have to go..."

"I will come back, soon. I hope that kiss will hold you over till I get home." He kissed me again before starting to leave. The other appeared around me. I looked down crying; as the others tried to confert me I ran after him. I hugged him begging him not to leave. The others ran and grabbed me. Honny for the first time since I met him was crying.

"I'll see you soon Mori!"

"Good-bye everyone..." As he turned away from us I saw a tear in his eye. I was going to miss him so much. I couldn't wait to see him again...

"GOOD-BYE MORI-SIMPIE!" I yelled smiling a little trying to change the sad mood. We all stood watching out the big window as we saw Mori bored. I looked at the plane trying to find him. He had a window seat, he looked out waving. I could see a hand move so I waved back, the others did the same. We stood there and watched the plane leave. We all were crying; we all love Mori. We did't want him to leave. He said he had to, so we all let him go. I knew Honny would have the hardest time with it. I picked him up and carried him back to our car.


End file.
